


Pandora Box

by ArisugawaTenshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Multi, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisugawaTenshi/pseuds/ArisugawaTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana jika kotak itu membutuhkan password untuk dibuka? Dan bagaimana jika kotak itu terbuka maka semuanya akan terungkap? Dan siapakah lelaki yang mendonorkan hati-nya? Reader x Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora Box

“Tolong bantu aku untuk mengungkap siapa yang membunuh Nii-san. Aku mohon.” Katamu memohon  
“Aku bisa membantumu namum kamu harus mengikuti syarat yang aku berikan.” Jawab suara misterius itu namun kamu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya  
“Aku membutuhkan kekuatamu. Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk mencari kebenaran tentang kasus nii-san.”  
“Baiklah penawarannya adalah nyawamu. Maka akan aku kabulkan permintaanmu.”

Lagi-lagi bermimpi tentang penawaran itu. Kematian kakakmu yang terjadi di depan matamu membuat kamu merasa bersalah. Sejak kematian kakakmu kamu mencari tau siapa yang membunuhnya. Kamu tau itu tidak akan membuat kakakmu hidup kembali. Sampai suatu hari kamu mendengar kabar tentang seseorang yang bernama Kuuhaku. Dia adalah informan misterius yang katanya akan memberikan informasi dan mengabulkan semua permintaan seseorang. Untuk menghubungi Kuuhaku hanya bisa dilakukan melalui e-mail.  
Lelaki itu menawarkan permintaan untuk membantumu. Sebagai gantinya adalah nyawamu. Dia tidak mengambilnya namun selama proses pencarian pembunuh kakakmu maka kamu akan mengalami banyak “percobaan” kematian. Dan agar kamu bisa selamat kamu membutuhkan roh pelindung. Namanya memang roh pelindung namun mereka sebenarnya adalah manusia biasa namun dianugerahi oleh kekuatan untuk melindungi seseorang dengan melakukan kontrak dan kamu harus mengambulkan perjanjian dengannya jika kamu meminjam kekuatan dari para roh pelindung.

No Subject  
From: Kuuhaku_2877@hushmail.com  
To:(Nama emailmu)  
Messages: Aku hanya memberitahu padamu jika kamu sudah setuju. Roh pelindung itu bisa kamu temukan jika dia memiliki kekuatan. Petunjuknya adalah saat “percobaan” itu datang kepadamu roh pelindung ada didekatmu. Berhati-hatilah.

“Gawat padahal ini hari pertama masuk sekolah dan aku harus mulai berhati-hati mulai saat ini sepertinya.”

From: (Nama E-mailmu)  
To: Kuuhaku_2877@hushmail.com  
CC:  
Subject: Terima kasih  
Messages: Terima kasih atas petunjuknya. Aku akan berusaha menemukan roh pelindung untuk melawan pembunuh Nii-san. 

Depan Rumah makan  
“Wah, gelap banget. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan kali ya?”  
#Bruuk(Menabrak seseorang)  
“Minggir dong. Aku bisa ketinggalan bus,nih.”

Kamu bertabrakan dengan seseorang cowok akibatnya kamu ketinggalan walaupun sudah berlari menuju halte bus. Tiupan angin semakin kencang dan hujan mulai turun. Namun, sepertinya kamu harus menunggu lagi 15 menit.  
“Aku ketinggalan bus-nya. TUNGGU!!”  
“Sial ketinggalan juga.” kata seseorang di sebelahmu yang sepertinya ketinggalan bus juga  
“Gara-garamu sepertinya aku sial deh.”  
“Kenapa jadi menyalahkan orang lain sih?” jawabmu sebal dengan dia yang menyalahkanmu

Kalian hanya berdiam diri menunggu bus yang lewat. Namun, 15 menit sudah lewat dan bus yang seharusnya tiba belum datang juga. Ini tidak biasa seharusnya bus jarang sekali datang terlambat.   
DRTT!!DRTT!!

Percobaan pertama berhasil!  
From: Kuuhaku_2877@hushmail.com  
To:(Nama emailmu)  
Messages: Selamat. Sepertinya kamu berhasil lolos dari “percobaan” kematianmu. Sebaiknya kamu segera mencari roh pelindung itu.

Beberapa ambulans, pemadam kebakaran dan polisi melewatimu. Semua orang panik berlarian melewatimu dan bergumam ada kecelakaan bus.  
“Bus itu mengalami kecelakaan. Tidak mungkin.” Katamu sambil menegok ke cowok itu  
“Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?”  
“Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tadi orang-orang berkata bus dari arah sini tadi mengalami kecelakaan jadi sepertinya itu yang mebuat jadwalnya terlambat.”  
“Wogh, syukurlah untung kita belum naik. Kalau aku tidak menabrakmu dan berantem denganmu tadi mungkin aku sudah celaka juga. Maaf, ya menyebutmu membawa sial mungkin kamu pembawa keberuntungan.”jawabnya sambil tersenyum  
“Tidak. Bukan aku yang membawa keberuntungan apapun.”  
“Namaku Aomine Daiki. Namamu siapa?”  
“Namaku a/n (Nama lengkapmu). Aku baru memperhatikan sepertinya dari seragammu mirip seperti seragam lelaki anak sekolahku?”  
“OH!! Aku baru sadar dan perhatin kita satu sekolah ternyata. Aku baru masuk tahun ini.”

Akhirnya bus tiba dan kalian masuk kedalam bus. Selama perjalanan kamu hanya terdiam dan melewati tempat kejadian bus yang kecelakaan. Parah. Busnya sudah dipindahkan namun ada bekas pecahan kaca bus masih dibersihkan dan kabarnya hampir seluruh penumpang bus meninggal akibat tabrakan maut bus itu dengan truck. Jika tidak ada Aomine mungkin kamu sudah tidak ada disini dan menuju kerumah. Sepertinya dia adalah roh pelindung untukmu. Pada saat kamu ingin bertanya kamu mengurungkan niatmu karena kamu takut dianggap aneh olehnya.  
“Aku turun disini duluan ya a/n-san. Sampai ketemu besok disekolah.”  
“Eh? Baiklah hati-hati dijalan Aomine-kun.”

Re: Aku menemukannya.  
From: (Nama E-mailmu)  
To: Kuuhaku_2877@hushmail.com   
Messages: Aku baik-baik saja dan sebentar lagi sampai dirumah. Aku menemukan roh pelindung pertama. Aku akan menanyakan kekuatan yang ia miliki besok.

Kamu sangat berharap ia bisa membantumu dan ia tidak mempunyai permintaan yang rumit untukmu. Dan hari ini pun berakhir kembali dengan kamu yang masih diberikan keajaiban selamat dari maut yang mendatangimu hari ini.

Keesokan Paginya  
Hari ini adalah hari kedua masuk sekolah setelah kemarin kamu langsung pulang. Kamu memutuskan untuk segera bertanya denga Aomine dan harapanmu terkabul karena kamu bertemu dengannya pagi itu.  
“OY! A/N-SAN!”  
“Ah, Aomine-kun. Ohayou.”  
“Uhm, Ohayou. Mau masuk ke kelas?”  
“Iya, aku mau masuk. Aku berada di kelas 1-A. Kamu di kelas yang mana?”  
“Aku kelas 1-B. Wuah, sama dengan kumpulan anak-anak Esper and Magic Club, ya?”  
“Esper and Magic Club? Ohiya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu.”  
“Aku belum tahu jelas tentang club itu. Sahabatku yang bernama Tetsu ikut mendaftarkan namaku tetapi aku masih ragu mau mengikutinya atau tidak. Mau tanya apa?”  
“Apa kamu punya kekuatan esper atau sihir? Kamu bilang kamu mau mengikuti club apa tadi tuh.”  
“Huh? Aku tidak mengerti sih tapi yang jelas menurutku itu hanya nama yang unik agar orang bergabung di club itu,kan? Mungkin kamu bisa ikut club itu mungkin saja ada orang yang bisa sihir.”   
“Baiklah sudah aku putuskan kamu juga harus ikut denganku di club itu. Oke? Aku harus menemui ketua club itu. Mungkin ini jalannya. Terima kasih atas informasinya dan sampai jumpa nanti Aomine-kun.”  
“Eh? Kenapa kamu memutuskan seenaknya? Oy, jangan pergi dulu!” teriak Aomine namun kamu sudah lari menjauh ke kelasmu

Di dalam Kelas  
“Ne, apakah kamu anggota Esper dan Magic Club? Aku mendengar dari anggota baru membicarakan club ini sambil menunjuk ke arahmu.”  
“Apa maumu? Mau bergabung atau ikut menganggap club ini aneh?”  
“Bukan. Aku justru ingin sekali ikut bergabung.”  
“Ne, Mido-chin sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini di ruang club kita nanti.”  
“Baiklah. Club kami berada dilantai paling atas pojok kanan. Datanglah dan kita akan membicarakan ini sepulang sekolah.”  
“Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan datang.”

From: (Nama E-mailmu)  
To: Kuuhaku_2877@hushmail.com  
CC:  
Subject: Aku sudah bertemu  
Messages: Aku sudah bertemu lagi dengan Aomine dan aku akan masuk sebuah club yang mungkin akan membantu masalah ini. Sepertinya Aomine tidak tahu kalau dia mempunyai suatu kekuatan tertentu.Apa kamu tau bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengetahui kekuatannya?

Kamu harap dengan Kuhaku bisa membantumu. Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolahpun tiba dan kamu menuju ruang club dan mendaftar.

Ruang Club  
“B-Biasa saja ternyata ruangannya.”  
“Memangnya kamu mengharapkan apa? Sihir dan kekuatan esper kan ada didalam kekuatan tubuh seseorang bukan ditunjukan dari ruangannya.”  
“Ah, Halo!”sapamu kepada seseorang didalam ruangan  
“Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah menyapanya. Dia jarang berbicara.”  
“Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan semua anggota disini. Aku wakil ketua club ini, Midorima Shintarou, yang lagi makan itu Murasakibara Atsushi dan yang kamu sapa tadi Kuroko Tetsuya.”  
“Ah, salam kenal semuannya aku a/n(nama lengkapmu).”  
“Doumo, a/n-chan. Kuroko Tetsuya,desu.”  
“Aku masih lapar~~ Ah,selamat bergabung a/n-chin. Semoga betah disini.”  
“Dan kedua anggota kami yang lain nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Jadi, apa alasanmu bergabung?”  
“Aku ingin mencari roh pelindung dan mencari pembunuh Nii-san.”  
“Roh pelindung dan mencari pembunuh. Sepertinnya kamu sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengar suatu kekuatan esper dan sihir? Seperti sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini?”  
“Ya, sedikit. Nii-san dibunuh karena dia dianggap berbahaya sebagai seorang yang mempunyai kekuatan Esper. Jadi, apakah aku bisa bergabung dan apakah kalian bisa menyelesaikan permasalahanku ini?”  
“Baiklah, aku cuma ingin sedikit memastikan. Apa kamu tau petunjuk tentang siapa pembunuh kakakmu?”  
“Sudah. Aku mengetahui hal ini dari seorang informan yang bernama Kuuhaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa dia. Aku belum pernah bertemu atau sedikitpun mendengar suaranya. Dia kabarnya informan yang akan mengabulkan permintaan semua orang dengan nyawa sebagai bayarannya.”  
“Nyawa? Apa maksudmu?” tanya Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya   
“Selama proses pencarian siapa pembunuh kakakku maka ia membutuhkan bayaran yaitu nyawaku. Tapi ia tidak mengambilnya langsung tapi “percobaan” kematian akan datang padaku selama proses pencarian.”  
“Bukannya kamu sudah tau siapa pembunuhnya dan bagaimana kamu bisa lolos dari semua “percobaan” kematian yang datang kepadamu?”  
“Salah satunya. Menurut Kuuhaku caraku bisa selamat dari semua ini adalah dengan mencari roh pelindung, melakukan kontrak dengannya dan membantuku melawan pembunuh nii-san.”  
“Lalu, bagaimana cara menemukan roh pelindung itu? Sepertinya menyulitkan.” Kata Murasakibara  
“Dia ada di dekat denganku saat terjadi “percobaan” kematian padaku.”  
“Baiklah. Ini sepertinya akan sulit. Tapi kami akan berusaha membantumu.”  
“Tetapi a/n-chin benar-benar kuat ya bisa bertahan dan pantang menyerah demi kakakmu.” kata Murasakibara memujimu  
“Kalau aku menyerah artinya aku membiarkan para pembunuh itu berkeliaran bebas dan tidak mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya,kan?”  
“Tapi sepertinya kamu sedikit beruntung karena aku bisa membantumu dan kekuatan Murasakibara juga akan berguna di saat seperti ini.”  
“Iya, aku penasaran sejak tadi sebenarnya kekuatan kalian apa?”  
“Murasakibara punya sihir penyembuh dan aku punya sihir All summon.”  
“~Aku tidak terlalu suka melakukannya tapi jika yang terluka a/n-chin aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu.”  
“All summon itu kekuatan seperti apa?” tanyamu penasaran  
“Aku bisa summon segala hal apapun itu selama benda itu aku tinggalkan di dalam dimensi lain yang aku ciptakan sendiri.”  
“Sepertinya kekuatan itu sangat keren.”  
“Kekuatanku belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Kuroko.”  
“Mido-chin hanya merendah saja padahal kekuatan dia juga tidak kalah hebat. Ya kan, Kuro-chin?”  
“Iya, sepertinya begitu. Kuroko-ku juga punya kekuatan? Sihir atau esper?”  
“Kutukan. Nanti kamu bisa melihatnya kapan-kapan.” jawab Kuroko singkat  
“Oke, baiklah pertemuan hari ini berakhir. Kita akan memulai membuat rencana besok untuk membantu mencari siapa pembunuh kakakmu dan mencari cara lain menemukan roh pelindung.”

Kamu segera pergi dari sekolah dan saat kamu sampai depan gerbang sekolah tidak sengaja kamu melihat samar ada bayangan yang memperhatikanmu dari ruang club yang tadi kamu tinggalkan. Saat kamu mau membaca e-mail masuk dari Kuuhaku kamu tiba-tiba ada mobil kehilangan arah dan akan menabrakmu. Namun, Midorima cepat-cepat menarikmu kebelakang.  
“Kamu tidak apa-apa?”  
“Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku.”  
“Mido-chin, jangan- jangan kamu roh pelindung juga? Barusan kamu menolongnya,kan?”  
“Iya, mungkin saja. Jadi, bagaimana apa kata Kuuhaku padamu tadi di e-mail?”  
“Kita harus melakukan kontrak segera. Dan silahkan pikirkan permintaanmu padaku sebagai pengganti aku meminjam kekuatanmu.” Jelasmu kepadanya  
“Pemintaan? Mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi aku ingin mencari seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan clairvoyance? Apa kamu tau apa kegunaan kekuatan itu?”  
“Iya kekutan itu adalah menerima informasi secara langsung dari objek atau kejadian, baik dimasa lalu, saat ini, atau masa depan. Boleh aku tau itu untuk apa?”  
“Untukmu mencari letak pembunuhnya dan untuk mencari sahabatku.”  
“Baiklah ak-.”

Tiba-tiba kamu merasa pusing dan pingsan. Kamu tidak dapat merasakan apapun tapi kamu dapat merasakan kontrak sudah terjadi. Namun, keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada kalian semua karena saat kalian berdua pingsan. Kamu di culik oleh seseorang.

Bulan yang berwarna merah, aku ingin bertanya  
mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat dirinya?

Kamu mulai mendengarkan alunan lagu itu. Suara itu adalah seorang cowok yang sedang populer saat ini sebagai Net Idol. Suara itu membangunkanmu perlahan.

apa yang terjadi esok dan seterusnya?  
Haruskah aku melihatnya 

Sementara, cowok yang dikenal sebagai net idol itu sedang berlari menuju sebuah terowongan kereta bawah tanah yang cukup gelap. Ia terancam akan dibunuh oleh orang yang mengejarnya.

atau melangkah mundur ke waktu sebelumnya?  
Bintang yang redup, aku ingin bertanya lagi  
Aku masih belum mengetahui apayang terjadi  
apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan mata ini?

“Akashi-san, apa kamu sudah dekat dengan markas itu?”  
“Iya, dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi saya akan sampai kesana.” jawab cowok itu

Haruskah aku membuka mataku hari ini?  
Untuk sebuah kebenaran yang terus kucari

Kamu menyukai suara lelaki itu. Kamu sering mendengar lagu itu namun baru pertama kali kamu mendengarkannya sampai selesai.

Bangkitlah, demi masa depan kita  
Bangunlah, cahaya itu akan menggantarkan kita bersama

Matahari yang terbenam, aku ingin berseru  
apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?

“Halo, Akashi kamu bisa mendengar suaraku?”

Tangan anak cowok itu tertembak ia tidak bisa berjalan. Ia merangkak di tanah dan untunglah ujung terowongan sudah terlihat. Ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Darah masih mengalir di bagian kakinya yang tertembak. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berharap agar tidak terdengar oleh orang yang sedang mengejarnya.  
haruskah aku menggengammu?  
Sambil terus memberikan semangat yang semu

Genggamlah, meskipun ia tak peduli  
kau tak punya waktu untuk berpikir lagi  
sebelum hari ini berakhir kembali  
kita harus bertahan hingga saat terakhir nanti  
Kamu mendengar akhir lagu itu lalu tidak berapa lama penjaga memasuki ruanganmu dan ia memaksamu untuk keluar.

“Ayo, keluar! Cepat jalan,bodoh!” kata penjaga sambil menarik paksa tanganmu  
Kamu tidak tau dibawa kemana karena matamu ditutup dan tanganmu diikat. Tidak lama setelah itu kamu mendengar beberapa suara ribut,ledakan dan tiba-tiba cahaya menembus matamu karena seseorang membuka penutup matamu.  
“Apa kamu adalah a/n (Nama lengkapmu)?”  
“Iya, itu aku. Siapa kamu?”  
“Kita tidak punya banyak waktu tapi ikutlah denganku sekarang.” kata cowok itu sambil menggengam tanganmu  
“Dimana? Kita sekarang berada dimana?” katama bingung  
“Aneh. Aku tidak merasakan apapun saat memegang tanganmu. Apa ini sihir pembalik?” gumam cowok itu sendirian  
“Sihir?” katamu bingung

Kamu melihat dia membawa koper cukup besar. Ia menarik koper itu sambil menggengam tanganmu dan menuntunmu berjalan. Sudah lama kamu tidak menggengam tangan orang lain. Selain tangan kakakmu. Tiba-tiba banyak petugas yang mengepung kalian berdua dan tidak lama terdengar lagu yang tidak asing lagi ditelingamu.

Bulan yang berwarna merah, aku ingin bertanya  
mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat dirinya?  
apa yang terjadi esok dan seterusnya?  
Haruskah aku melihatnya   
atau melangkah mundur ke waktu sebelumnya?

Kamu sangat mengenal suara itu dia adalah net idol yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Dia terus bernyanyi. Penjaga yang mengepung kalian mundur perlahan-lahan dan tidak jadi menyerang. 

Bintang yang redup, aku ingin bertanya lagi  
Aku masih belum mengetahui apayang terjadi  
“Akashi Seijuuro?” katamu membuatnya berhenti menyanyi  
“Iya, Salam kenal A/n-san. Aku akan menolongmu mulai saat ini.” Katanya kepadamu  
“Kamu net idol terkenal itu,kan? Aku suka mendengarkan suaramu. Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?” tanyamu kepadanya   
“Penjelasannya sangat panjang. Yang penting sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari sini dan Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari tempat ini dan membawamu kepada orang itu.”  
“Orang itu? Maksudmu siapa?”  
“Nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya. Jadi, sekarang kita fokus keluar dari tempat ini.”  
#BRAKKKK  
“Cepat kita lari!”

Akhirnya kalian berhasil lolos namun sepertinya kalian semakin jauh dari pintu keluar. Namun, keberuntungan sepertinya masih memberkati kalian.  
“Sebaiknya kamu menyerah.” Kata seseorang menyadari kalian berdua  
“Kagami? Kenapa kamu ada disini?” tanya Akashi kepada cowok itu  
“Copy kekuatanku. Gunakan kekuatan ini untuk melindunginya dan segera pergi dari tempat ini.” Kata cowok itu

Akashi membuka kopernya. Kamu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas tapi ada suatu cahaya keluar dari koper itu. Orang yang berdiri di depan Akashi itu terjatuh pingsan.  
“Ayo, kita segera pergi dari sini.”  
“Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia?”  
“Dia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Terima kasih Kagami.”

Sesaat kamu menegok keadaan cowok itu yang tergeletak pingsan. Kamu ingin menolongnya tapi kamu sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.  
“Kita akan berteleportasi sekarang. Pegang tanganku kita pergi sekarang.” kata Akashi 

Kamu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas akhirnya kalian berhasil keluar. Setelah kalian berhasil keluar kamu melihat seseorang yang tidak asing.  
“Yo, sebagai roh pelindung sepertinya aku bisa mengetahui posisimu ada di mana.” kata Midorima  
“Midorima-san? Jadi, dia ini siapa sebenarnya?”  
“Dia adalah Ketua club kita ya dia memang seorang net idol dan yang kamu temui di dalam yaitu Kagami Taiga adalah anggota kelima.”  
“Cih, Kuroko teme! Kamu memang menyelamatkanku tapi jangan seret badanku dong.”  
“Eh? Bagaimana kamu bisa keluar juga?”  
“Tetsuya membantunya. Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja Kagami.”  
“Dasar duo-S (Sadist). Siapa yang membuat rencana ini?” tanya Kagami geram  
“Aku tadi sudah bernegosiasi dengan Akashi untuk membawamu juga,kok.” Kata Midorima  
“Tapi sulit memegang A/n dan membawa koperku.”  
“Rasanya aku mau membakar koper itu.” kata Kagami kesal  
“Sabar Kagami-kun.” Kata Kuroko menasehati  
“Jadi, sekarang bagaimana aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya yang menculikmu kemarin adalah seseorang yang tidak asing. Ya kan Atsushi?” kata Akashi   
“Iya, kemarin memang membuat aku dan Kuro-chin juga pingsan tapi aku bisa memulihkan diriku lebih cepat dan aku melihat Mine-chin.”  
“Daiki? Apa hubungan dia? Bukankah dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun?” kata Akashi  
“APA? Apa maksudmu Aomine Daiki?” tanyamu tidak percaya  
“Iya, memangnya ada orang lain lagi yang bernama Aomine Daiki?” kata Midorima  
“Tidak mungkin. Seharusnya dia menjadi salah satu roh pelindungku karena dia yang menolongku dari “percobaan” tempo hari.” Jelas kamu tidak percaya  
“Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan ini?” kata Kuroko tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menjelaskan sesuatu


End file.
